


Quantum Mate Theory: A Howling Good Christmas

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: Allen's first Christmas with his new family gives him one wonderful present.





	Quantum Mate Theory: A Howling Good Christmas

If there's one day the Allen wishes he could never experience ever again, it's Christmas. Seeing that he was adopted on the holiday, everyone had to make a big deal about it from the moment he woke up at two a.m.

"Allen! Allen! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

With a loud groan, the white wolf rolls over and realizes that the bed is cold; Adam's long gone. Normally, it wouldn't be such a big deal, but Road's outside the door and that's kind of scary. "I'm coming!" He throws on some clothes, not realizing that they're Adam's until he's already opened the door. "What do you want?"

She scowls. "It's Christmas. Happy birthday! Now you have to come out there so we can make you breakfast."

He sighs, "do I really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's your birthday stupid."

"No need to be rude."

"But I do it very well."

"That's obvious."

As soon as he gets downstairs, the scent of cinnamon rolls reaches his nose, and he can't find it in his heart to yell, or rant, or scream, and rave because Adam's making them. He smiles and takes his place at the giant dining table, watching as his new pack gathers around him with white grins on their faces. Jasdevi looks sleepy but still capable of causing mischief, and Tyki's obviously seen better days; Neah must have put him through the ringer last night when they went shopping; still overall everyone seems to be in a happy mood.

Everyone except Adam...

"What's wrong?" Allen mouthes. He doesn't get a verbal or visual answer, but as his mate stands up, he can see from the slight limp in his walk that he must have gotten into a fight again. Anger builds up inside of him, because the fights are getting more and more common, and one of these days it's not going to end prettily. But Allen bears through it all with wide smile until he and Adam have a moment of peace.

* * *

"Why do you keep doing this?!" Adam drops his head into his hands to keep his mate from seeing the pain on his face. "Answer me!"

"To protect you!" he shouts back, golden eyes glowing fiercely. "The other wolves want you! Do you not understand this?! You are perfect!" Allen's eyes widen. "You're beautiful, and smart, and funny, and... I love you!"

The white wolf snarls and launches himself at the man, knocking him back onto the bed. "If that's so, show me that I'm yours..."

"With pleasure."

The moon lends them the energy for them to prove their complete and utter love for one another, watching as the grand alpha immediately slips his hand into beta's jeans in an attempt to get a submissive gesture out of the orphan. He doesn't have to wait long as Allen keens and tilts his head to the side, falling to the bed so his alpha can have at him. Gold meets gold as one pair descends along with sharp canine teeth to mark and bite at the pale flesh there. "Adam!"

The black wolf laughs internally at his lover's desperation and vows to make him come undone even further as if to remake the day they first made love. His fingers trail back up to play with the sensitive bundles of nerves on the whitette's chest, listening to him cry out, and he bites again.

Allen whines and arches up into the fingers twisting at his sensitive nipples, mouth eternally open as he gasps for air. Ever since his wolf's awakening, he's become a masochist to keep up with his mate's sadistic tendencies, and that's a major turn on for Adam. "Please!"

The alpha bites harder into his lover's neck, taking in the blood that pools in his mouth and reveling in the loud moan he gets in return. "Such an eager pup, aren't we?"

"Always..." Allen's eyes widen and he squirms a little as he self lubricates himself once more, not quite liking he uncomfortable feeling but happy that it happens. "I'm ahh! almost ready..."

Adam all but laughs and pulls he confining garments from his beta's body before his slick can stain them and experimentally thrusts a finger inside of the constricting ring of muscles, gaining a short cry. "I concur... Just give me a few moments, darling."

He flips he little werewolf over onto his hands and knees before diving in with all three fingers and delighting in how easily it accommodates him now. "Ahh! Adam, stop b-being so s-slow..." The teen quivers, body electrified by the feeling inside of him. "Oh!" His wolf howls for Millennium to overshadow his human half and turn them into his bitch, because it's taking so long.

His wish is granted when he hears a low gravelly voice in his ear. _"Hold on, Allen mate..."_

A loud scream leaves his lips as the wolf slams into him, making him lurch forward on his hands and knees. His body's on fire and his chest heaves with each breath because he can't get enough air. "Adam!"

 _"Millennium."_ He punctuates his name with a particularly hard thrust to the whitette's prostate, reveling in the results it produces.

"M-Millenni!"

He grins and covers his mate's body with his own, pistoning tirelessly into that tight heat. " _You are perfect... Mine!"_

"Yours!"

In reward for that statement, Millennium wraps his hand around the younger wolf's member and strokes, trying to get him off before Adam wrenches control out of his hands. He's successful, but just as he's about to release into his mate's passage, the human half takes over and delights in the finish. "So..." he whispers. "You're Millennium's now?"

"Both of yours..." the teen murmurs sleepily. "Isn't that okay?"

"Not at all." Allen looks up to see the lecherous grin on his lover's face and instantly knows that his ass is going to hurt later. "I guess I'll have to punish you."

* * *

That night, Allen and Adam rejoin the rest of the family for present giving, and through it all, the whitette waits for the surprise he was promised. Just as it looks like everything's over, Adam walks over to the tree and pulls out a little box. "Allen, will you marry me?"

The teen is speechless for a few moments, but that passes, and he shouts, "oh my God! Yes!"

And their lives couldn't have been sweeter.


End file.
